


The Bet

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Life in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Sam make a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

"We’re all out of chips and beer," Sam declared.

Dean grew pale.

"Looks like we’ve only got fruit left."

Paler.

Sam threw Dean a peach and walked over by Kevin, who was making sentences with word magnets on the fridge.

“Fruit is one of those weird things with the eyes, right?”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Eat it,” Kevin waved nonchalantly.

Dean sniffed at the fruit once again, making a face only to find neither of the others watching.

Kevin and Sam shared a smirk, their backs to Dean.

“I’m pretty sure the eye of this thing is looking at me, guys,” Dean called hopefully.

Still, Kevin and Sam ignored him.

Disheartened, Dean finally gnawed at the edge of the peach.

Sam gave Kevin a triumphant look, shook his hand, and discreetly pocketed ten dollars. Kevin rolled his eyes and shouted at Sam’s retreating back:

“It’s only because he likes the peach pies!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave notes!


End file.
